Once upon a summer
by Lady Yukina
Summary: Yukiru - Complete! I hope you like my VERY FIST FIC! Review, i beg you!
1. Chapter One

Once Upon a summer By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and enjoy. [New chars are mine and the lyrics belongs to me!!]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...   
  
Chapter One  
  
"This is going to be great!" Tohru giggled. She and her two best friends, Uo and Hana, have decided to go shopping one Saturday afternoon, "I haven't gone shopping for a long time!"  
  
They walked around Shibuya for the past half an hour.  
  
"Yes, this is a wonderful day to spend some quality time together..." Hana said softly.  
  
"Yup, this is the best! To be with my two favorite girls in the world! Uo grinned, "Let's shop ladies!"  
  
It was the first day of there summer vacation and the girls didn't have to work.  
  
"Oh, look at that store! They have some new out fits that I would like to try on!" Uo suddenly point a finger on a store that happens to be boyish, "I have to check it out!"  
  
"I'll come with you..." Hana decided.  
  
"Ok!" Uo turned to looked at Tohru, "How about you Tohru?  
  
"I'll go check the store next door! I'll be right there when you need me!" Tohru smiled and waved at her friends.  
  
Tohru have stepped inside a store with a lot of different designed cloths. Wondering around, she found a light pink summer dress with cherry blossom imprints. It was a v-neck design, 2 thin straps and the length is 3 inches above the knee.  
  
"This dress is beautiful..." Tohru breathed out, "This must be expensive..."  
  
She looked at the price tag when her eyes widen open. It was on sale of $15 [...sorry... no clue on yen prices...] Tohru took the dress and wandered off to the shoes section and found a perfect matching sandals for her new dress.  
  
'I wonder if he would like this...' Tohru thought, 'Maybe I should look for another...'  
  
Tohru have wondered some more that on sale and found three different out fits and matching shoes for them. 45 minutes later, Hana and Uo have come bring 2 bags on each arm.  
  
"They were on sales and I got to get them!" Uo laughed.  
  
"The dresses you picked out are perfect Tohru..." Hana smiled.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Tohru smiled, "Let's go to another store! I have $450 left and I want to go shopping!"  
  
The girls have spent the whole day shopping. When it was time to go home, Tohru and company said their good byes. Tohru walked along the familiar path of the woods, her smile remain attached to her face while she walked along. Five shopping bags on each arm, she was in heaven.  
  
"And I have exactly $250 left!" Tohru stopped walking and looked around. There was no one there, her smile widen.  
  
Tohru closed her eyes and then opened them. When she started walking, she began to sing.  
  
From the night we remember  
At the hour of love  
We stayed holding hands  
All through the winter carnival  
The distance shadow lures behind us like a hawk  
Waiting for the time to strike us apart  
  
I hear your voice in my dream  
Calling my name  
Soft as a golden bell  
I hold my wings  
Hiding my face  
You created the moment that takes me away  
  
[Chorus]  
Whisper my name in the moonlight  
Dream of me as an angel from heaven  
Take me away from my worries and nightmares  
And I'll give you the love that you desire for eternity  
  
Hold me  
Kiss me  
Everything that any lovers do  
Glowing in the night like the only sun  
Please baby  
I longed for you  
  
I quiver when you're not around on a chilly day  
I cry when your distance away  
My heart is breaking  
Please baby be with me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Ooh love is something special  
That we can never live without  
Baby I'm here for you  
I'm waiting  
I'll forever wait for you  
  
Hold me like you always do  
Take me away from this reality  
And take me to a place that it's just you and me  
It will be fantasy  
Dreams come true  
  
Tohru smiled and then looked around, scanning the area as she walks her way home.  
  
"Good, no one heard me" she sighed, "that would have been embarrassing!" As she approached the house, she smiled.  
  
"My home sweet home..." Tohru said softly.  
  
Not far from her. A shadow hide it self from the view.  
  
"That was a very touching song... Very beautiful..." He said softly before moving away from his hiding place.  
  
Yuki smiled tenderly as he watched the girl that he loves entered the house.


	2. Chapter Two

Once Upon a summer

By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...

Chapter Two  
  
"Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" Tohru called out from the dinning table.  
  
Yuki have already been sitting on his seat and waiting for dinner. Kyo was on the roof [as always] claimed down for dinner and Shigure have rushed out the bathroom for he doesn't want to be late for any of Tohru's cooking.  
  
"As always, my little flower has out done her self!" Shigure praised her like he does every meal, "You shall be a wonderful bride someday!"  
  
Tohru blushed and hide her face. Just at that moment, Shigure have two bumps on his head.  
  
"Tohru... Yuki and Kyo are being mean to me!" Shigure shed his fake tears looking at Tohru for some support.  
  
"Ah... Yuki! Kyo! Please, not during dinner..." Tohru pleaded.  
  
"Ok..." The two answered.  
  
Tohru watched the two boys quietly. They have been quiet the whole time. They were too quiet and it was shocking as well. Just as Tohru thought everything is already weird.  
  
"Yuki, do you have any idea what I should do for the festival..." Kyo asked with out looking up to Yuki, "I got nothing..."  
  
"How about the Karate club... I heard they're entering the match against S.M.G High" Yuki answered.  
  
Kyo's eyes flashed like Christmas came a bit early.  
  
"OH YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kyo looks like he just won a lottery that Tohru have to lean back a little, "I've been dreaming on beating those punks!"  
  
Shigure was too busy eating that he didn't even notice the two boys are actually talking. Yes, the Cherry Festival came to their school this year and they are preparing for the event.  
  
"Tohru, how about you?" Yuki asked, "What club are you going to help?"  
  
"Well... I'm going help the dance committee with their cloths; the gardening clubs needs helpers to decorate the gym, the cooking club is short on people and the singing club..." Tohru answered, "I'll be helping them all..."  
  
"ALL of them?" Kyo panicked, "That's a lot!"  
  
"No, no, no... It's not at all... I mean" Tohru blushed and looked down, "I mean... Yuki is helping and looking after all the clubs... His helping all of them and I'm only doing a small favor for them..."  
  
Yuki smiled and hid his pink cheeks by looking down on his food. Kyo looks annoyed because Tohru is pushing her self and Shigure... Well, he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"It's going to be fun!" Tohru said at last.  
  
Dinner was delicious and everyone has gone to bed. Tohru quietly left her room and to the forest. Expecting no one saw her she continued to her destination. Yuki was still awake when he heard a soft opening and closing door. When he realized it was Tohru, he decided to follow. Four the past 2 weeks, Yuki have noticed that Tohru would leave her room whenever she believe that everyone have gone to bed and for the 1st night, Yuki have followed her every step of the way.  
  
Tohru have reached the small lake and facing the sky. It was a full moon and it made Tohru look like she is glowing. Yuki have hide himself someplace near but well hidden so Tohru can't see him watching her.  
  
"Beautiful..." Yuki whispered.  
  
Tohru opened her mouth and began to sing the song she sang earlier the day. She has been practicing the song for a long while and she is very good at it. Yuki fell in love with her all over again.  
  
"Such an angelic voice... It's just wonderful..." Yuki smiled.  
  
When the song was over, she would give a small bow at the moon before leaving. Yuki made sure Tohru reached the house first before heading back himself. When he reached his room, he opened his window curtain and looked up to the moon.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed the show... The Princess have pure her heart and soul into that song" Yuki said softly, "I hope you give her good luck and shine her like an angel as she is in her premier."  
  
Yuki left his window open. Looking at the moon with a smile on his face, he drift into sleep with a certain girl in his dreams.


	3. Chapter Three

Once Upon a summer By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wow, these cherry blossoms are beautiful!" Tohru inhale the scent of the cherry blossom tree, "They will be perfect décor for the front entrance!"  
  
"Tohru thought the same thing... We will decorate the front entrance!" Uo said with approval, "Let's get to work people!"  
  
It was a Monday morning and everything is coming along just as planned. One week before the festival and one week before summer. Yes, after the spring festival it was their summer vacation.  
  
"Yuki, what should we do about the theater club and the fashion club?" Leo asked, "I heard they're both putting up a show."  
  
"Let see the schedule," Yuki look over the schedule and smiled, "Tell both clubs that the fashion clubs will present themselves before the theater performance."  
  
"Then the 'Spring Melody' is going to put up a show after them... That's brilliant!" Leo then walked away.  
  
Yuki leaned back from his chair and took a deep breath. He looked outside the window and instantly detects the brown haired angel he has been trying to talk to all day.  
  
'She is so innocent...' Yuki thought as he watched Tohru laugh and having a good time with her friends, 'I hope everything goes well...'  
  
When Yuki continue to watch over Tohru, he noticed a blond haired little boy came running towards her.  
  
"TOOOOOHHHHHRRRRUUUU!" Momiji Sohma dashed his way towards Tohru, "Tohru! Tohru!"  
  
Momiji was about to jump into Tohru's arm when a hand on his head prevents him from getting any closer.  
  
"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" It was Kyo, "THINK WHERE YOU ARE BEFORE JUMPING INTO ANYONE!"  
  
"Waaaahh, Tohru! Kyo is being mean to me!" Momiji cried.  
  
"It's alright Kyo!" Tohru said, trying her best to calm the agitated cat, "You stopped him in time... It's ok!"  
  
Kyo snapped his focus on Tohru that made Tohru to step back a little. It took 10 times of counting before Kyo manage to calm him self down and patted Tohru's head before returning to his practice.  
  
Everyone sigh even Yuki in the student council room. Momiji stopped crying after Tohru handed him a lollipop.  
  
"Momiji, what club are you helping?" Tohru asked.  
  
"The Theater club" Momiji answered, "We are playing Snow White and the Seven Animals!"  
  
"The seven animals? Isn't suppose to be the seven dwarfs?" Uo asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the Theater president say that we're gonna change it a little!" Momiji answered happily, "I'm the Bunny!"  
  
"Is that right? That's a perfect role for you Momiji!" Tohru clapped her hands.  
  
"Thank you!" Momiji giggled.  
  
"How about we get some lunch? I'm getting hungry!" Uo stretch her self before walking.  
  
"Okay!" Everyone answered and followed Uo to the cafeteria.  
  
Tohru turned towards the Karate club where they're all sitting around for a break.  
  
"KYO!" Tohru called out.  
  
Kyo turned and saw the waving Tohru.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME LUNCH! WANT ANYTHING?" Tohru asked.  
  
"GET ME A SWEET BUN, PLEASE!" Kyo answered.  
  
"Okay!" Tohru then turn to catch up with the rest when she noticed someone from the window.  
  
Yuki was surprised when Tohru looked up and wave to him. He smiled and wave back.  
  
"YUKI!" Tohru called up, "WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME LUNCH! WANT ANYTHING?"  
  
Yuki giggled and nod, "GET ME SOME FRIED OCTOPUS!"  
  
"OKAY!" Tohru answered and went her way.  
  
Yes, everything is going smoothly according to plan. Yuki review the schedule again making sure everything is in place. The Festival is on Friday and he wants it to be flawless. Being the President of the student council he was busier than ever. Of course, he didn't mind at all but he does regret that he doesn't seem to see Tohru at school as much as before anymore.  
  
'Well, we will have some time together during summer vacation...' Yuki look up to the sky, 'I'll make certain we do...'  
  
"Yuki!" The voice called out from the door way.  
  
Yuki turned and saw Tohru standing in the door way smiling at him.  
  
"I got your lunch!" Tohru was about to step inside the student council room when three girls grabbed her hair and pulled her out, she landed on the floor, "Ouch!"  
  
"You cannot enter the sacred place of Prince Yuki!" Girl 1 said.  
  
"Yes, you are not allowed!" Girl 2 added.  
  
"Only those are special can enter that place and talk to Yuki!" Girl 3 said, "We will punish you from your action, Miss Honda Tohru!"  
  
The three girls raise there hands and was about to strike Tohru when a figure blocked their way. The girls gasped as they saw the never seen before very angry Yuki Sohma.  
  
"What do you ladies planning to do to Miss Honda?" Yuki asked trying not to yell at them, "Miss Honda or anyone else in the school is welcome to the Student Council room when they have something for me or to the staff."  
  
"B-but Prince Yuki..." Girl 1 was stuttering and doesn't know what to say.  
  
"We are just trying to protect you Prince Yuki!" Girl 3 bravely said, "And Tohru Honda will get you into trouble one of these days!"  
  
Yuki was about to snapped when the three girls got slapped in the face. Uo stood beside Yuki with her hand rise looking like she was about to kill. Hana got both hands on Tohru making sure she's ok.  
  
"I have enough of you're complaining about very little things when it comes to the Prince..." Uo said coolly, "But if you EVER lay a finger on Tohru again... I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable short lives..."  
  
"Also, I will add a very dangerous curse upon you and have my little brother call you're names." Hana added with a straight face.  
  
Yuki moved beside Tohru and gave her a hand. Tohru took it with a smile and stood up. The fan club girls gasped as they saw all this and also that Yuki never let go of Tohru's hands after she stood up. [neither did Tohru anyway!!! Lol]  
  
"P-prince Yuki!" The girls chant his name like he was some kind of a god, "Noooooooo!"  
  
Hana and Uo looked at the panicking girls with dangerous eyes. The fan club stopped and ran off like they never ran before.  
  
"That was very annoying wasn't..." Uo said, "I should have hurt them a little..."  
  
[We view Yuki and Tohru in the background looking at each other and at that moment Yuki let go of her hand... NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LET GO!]  
  
"NO, Uo! That was enough of what you did!" Tohru panicked, "I-I mean... You did enough for me... Thank you!"  
  
Hana and Uo smiled at Tohru they both looked at Yuki who was looking at Tohru with shine in his eyes. Uo sighed and motion to Hana to leave the two of them alone.  
  
"We will be in the class room with orange top, Tohru!" Uo said and walked away with Hana.  
  
"Ok!" Tohru said happily.  
  
"Shall we go inside and eat?" Yuki said suddenly.  
  
Tohru blinked and then looked at Yuki who was exploring the bag of goodies that she brought with her. Yuki found that there was a white lunch box with his name written in silver blue.  
  
"Oh, I-I made it for you this morning and I-I got the fresh fried octopus from the cafeteria... I hope you like them!" Tohru shyly said with a blush on her face.  
  
Yuki smiled and took her hand again, "Change of plans... Let's eat in the roof!"  
  
"Ok!" Tohru answered.  
  
The roof of the school was empty and it was the best place to get some privacy before going back to their activities.  
  
[Yea, they have a week off from their class for the festival... I wished I had that in my school... -;]  
  
"Everything is going great! I haven't heard any complains from anyone about the schedule." Yuki announced while he opened his lunch box.  
  
Yuki smiled widen as he found that Tohru have position the fried octopus in a heart shape. He didn't say anything because Tohru was being her self and not embarrass.  
  
"Yes, the clubs that I'm helping are coming along very well!" She said, "By Wednesday we will be finish!"  
  
"That's the best news I heard all day! Most clubs won't be finishing the day before the festival!" Yuki said relief that some things are done, "That was a delicious lunch by the way!"  
  
Tohru just noticed that Yuki eat the lunch box clean, she smiled.  
  
"You've been eating least these past days that I thought I should make something for you!" Tohru said, "I'm glad you finished it!"  
  
"Thank you for the lunch box Tohru, I'm grateful!" Yuki bowed like a Prince he is, "I hope of getting these lunch box in the future again!"  
  
"Oh, you will Yuki! That's a promise!" Tohru said, "And you are welcome!"  
  
The both of them laugh and then the bell rang. When the two of them were about to leave, Yuki pulled Tohru by the hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Princess..." Yuki said softly and walked away.  
  
Tohru was glued into place with two fingers where Yuki have kissed her.  
  
"Y-Yuki..." She breathed out, "You are such a Prince... Yuki Sohma..." 


	4. Chapter Four

Once Upon a summer By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Just a little to the left!" Uo called out, "Just a little more... THERE! PERFECT!"  
  
Kyo hammered three nails to secure the banner in place and climb down the ladder.  
  
"Gezz Yankee! Was there any better place to put that damn banner? Like hang it on the roof?" Kyo argued, "Like, that was a waste of... OUCH!"  
  
Uo have struck Kyo in the back of his head with her fist.  
  
"Listen orange top!" Uo said firmly, "It was Tohru's request! Now if you have a problem with that... You will get the consequences!"  
  
"Tohru put a lot of effort on making this banner wonderful and you would just hang it somewhere no one would notice," Hana added, "Shame on you..."  
  
Kyo didn't argue any further. It was Tohru's wishes after all. He just gave Uo a stern look and went back to Karate practice. Not long after Kyo left, Tohru came with a bag of fabrics, colorful treads, needles and glitters.  
  
"Could you girls help me finish this costume?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure!" The girls answered.  
  
It was Wednesday and everyone is hurrying to accomplish before the Festival. Tohru and the girls stayed inside the classroom and finishing the costume that Tohru is going to wear at the Festival.  
  
"I'm getting nervous..." Tohru said while attaching the beads on the hem of the dress, "It's on Friday and I'm getting chills thinking about it!"  
  
Uo and Hana laugh.  
  
"It's ok Tohru! You will do just fine!" Uo said patting her head, "Your mother will be proud!"  
  
"Yes, she is proud of you!" Hana added, "You're the main event of the 'Spring Melody'... Smile and be your self, Tohru!"  
  
"Yes, I will!" Tohru answered and the girls continue working.  
  
The day ended and everyone was tired and ready to go home. Kyo went home already with Momiji. Tohru stayed after school and work on some finishing touch on the gym decoration. She was putting up bows while she softly sang a different song.  
  
Your voice sounded like a dream  
Your movement and charm feels like from a Fairy Tale  
I smile whenever you come around  
When you look my way  
My heart began to pound un-controllably  
  
Darling, I can't breathe when you're close to me  
My mind day dream whenever you're not around  
I find my self staring at you but you never knew  
Carefully I send secret message to you  
But you never knew  
  
[Chorus]  
Will you notice me?  
They way you smile I adore it  
Your movements I dream of it  
You lips I can't wait to kiss it  
Please, baby  
Notice me  
  
Ooh oh ooh  
This is exciting  
What spell have you performed on me!  
Everything changes when you're around me  
What have you done to me?  
This is driving me crazy  
Please baby, notice me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Baby, will you look my way?  
Hear me  
Listen to my words  
I-love-you  
Waiting here patiently for you  
Turn my way and you'll see  
My feelings are true  
It's all for you  
  
[Chorus 2 x]  
  
Don't be shy  
It's me  
Just me  
Notice me  
Love me  
  
There was applause after her song. Tohru twirled around and surprised to find Yuki clapping his hand while walking towards her.  
  
"Y-Yuki!" Tohru breathed out.  
  
"I was on my way out but I heard this beautiful voice from the hall way that I have to check it out..." Yuki explained, "That was a very touching song Tohru."  
  
"T-thank you...very...much" Tohru's face was bright red and she looked around the gym to see if anyone else have heard her.  
  
To tell the truth, Uo have asked Yuki to make sure Tohru comes home safe and he agreed. At that moment, Yuki was already standing outside the gym 'before' Tohru started singing. [SNEAKY! LOL] He just pretend to just over heard her and found here there.  
  
"Well, Tohru, it's getting kind of late... Let's go home!" Yuki offered his hand.  
  
"Ok, I'll finish this in the morning!" Tohru accepted his hand and Yuki pulled her up to her feet.  
  
The couple left the campus. They discus about the festival, Tohru have mention that the front entrance is still needing some finishing touches and Yuki agreed. By the time they are a block away from the campus, Yuki held Tohru's hand. Tohru gasped and looked down to there hand.  
  
'Come on Tohru! This isn't the first time you held his hand!' Tohru said to her self, 'But... this is the first time I held his hand alone without Kyo...'  
  
Tohru was in a delima of what she should do but when she glanced at Yuki. He was cool and calm; she smiled and let it go.  
  
'I guess... I should enjoy this while it last.' Tohru then held Yuki's hand and the couple walked home in silence. 


	5. Chapter Five

Once Upon a summer By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
- WARNING! This chapter is VERY LONG... [Please, bare with my English!] -  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Tohru, hurry or we're going to be late!" Momiji called from downstairs.  
  
"Shut it rabbit! We're early!" Kyo bonk the little bunny in the head with his fist.  
  
Yuki remained silent and waited for Tohru to climb down the stairs.  
  
It was finally the opening of the Cherry Festival and everyone was excited. Tohru decided to wear the new outfit she bought a week ago.  
  
[The light pink summer dress with cherry blossom imprints, V-neck, 2 inches straps and 3 inches above the knee dress.]  
  
"Coming!" the girl answered as she climb down the stairs.  
  
It was Shigure who spoke first.  
  
"Oh my words" Shigure gasped, "My little flower looks gorgeous! Baby, come this way and let Shigure take a good look at..."  
  
BOOM... [...sweat this is rated everyone] Yuki and Kyo just punched Shigure.  
  
"BAKA INU!" The boys shouted.  
  
"Oh, Tohru! Yuki and Kyo are being terrible!" Shigure shed his fake tears and looking at the girl for help, "They refuse to let me look at you!"  
  
"Now, now... Yuki and Kyo, please! It's ok, really!" Tohru was smiling and went over to Shigure, "Thank you for the compliment Shigure!"  
  
"No problem!" Shigure regained his usual self, "Now you four have fun on the Festival! I'll meet you there in an hour!"  
  
The group left the house. Shigure then went to the telephone and called a certain number.  
  
"Aya-dear, gather everyone... except you know who...and meet me at the school!" Shigure happily said, "We're going to the festival and have some 'fun'!"  
  
Shigure then hanged up the phone and went to get ready.  
  
"You know, I was really nervous about today but if you guys come routing for me... I'll be ok!" Tohru said shyly.  
  
"Hmm? What are you talking about now?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Why? Is there something you need to do Tohru?" Yuki asked concerned, "Is there something you need help on?"  
  
"Um, yes... actually, I want you guys sit on the 3rd row from the front of the auditorium!" Tohru hanged her head, "I asked Uo and Hana to save the 3rd row open for everyone! Since I asked Shigure to invite; Haru, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Hatori and Ritsu to watch the Spring Melody..."  
  
The two boys except Momiji were confused but made the promise to be there anyway.  
  
"Alright then" Tohru took a hold of Momiji's hand, "Let's go!"  
  
"Yea, we won't accomplish anything by standing here all day!" Momiji said happily.  
  
The group continued there way to the campus. When they got there, Uo and Hana were waiting for them in the gates.  
  
"It's crazy in there! There are a lot of people that came!" Uo said, "I didn't think it would get this crowed!"  
  
"Yes, so many waves that's floating in the air..." Hana said softly that made Yuki and Kyo feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, let's go get to work!" Hana said, "Kyo, the couch is looking for you!"  
  
"Right, see you guys in my match! It's at 4pm!" Kyo then ran off.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm gonna go have some fun!" Momiji ran his way to the crowed of people.  
  
"Hana and I are going to the gym and see if anything else needs to be worked on before the final event!" Uo said.  
  
"I come and help you?" Tohru offered.  
  
"Prince, do you have anything else to do today?" Hana asked. "No, I'm off duty... My Vice-president wished me to enjoy the day off!" Yuki answered.  
  
"Then, no Tohru, you should have some fun with the Prince!" Uo patted Tohru head, "Just make sure you get to the auditorium at 6:00pm!"  
  
"Yes, I'll be there!" Tohru answered.  
  
Uo and Hana walked away and disappeared inside the school, leaving the Prince and Princess to themselves.  
  
"Well, shall we go Princess Tohru?" Yuki offered his arm to Tohru.  
  
Tohru's face turned crimson and accepted his arm, "Yes, Y-Yuki...No..." Tohru looked up to the surprised Yuki and added, "I'm glad to spend some quality time with you... Prince Yuki."  
  
Yuki's face turn red but he smiled. They then walked toward the festivities, hand in hand.  
  
They played games and enjoyed them selves. It was the best time they ever had with each other, just the two of them. They meet with; Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura and Haru but they left them so they could spend some time to them selves some more.  
  
At 4pm, they went to see Kyo's matches. Kagura was loud and VERY supportive to Kyo. It was a win game for Kyo since... Well, his very good fighter. He won all the matches. After the match, Kagura jumps on Kyo and gave him a kiss on the cheek that took Kyo's breath away. Yuki and Tohru sneaked away before anyone else noticed they were gone. The next 2 hours were wonderful and they both enjoyed it very much. Just then the bell announcement rang.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer said, "Please report to the auditorium for the Fashion, Theater and the Spring Melody show... We will begin in one hour and we would appreciate your cooperation... Thank you"  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Yuki!" Tohru said, "I'm heading to the backstage with Uo and Hana!"  
  
"Alright" Yuki waved, he watched the girl ran towards the back door of the auditorium before heading to his seat.  
  
When Yuki got there, he noticed that everyone is present. Haru and have saved him a seat between him and Kisa. The Fashion show caught Kagura and Kisa attention that they were enjoying every single designed was put for show.  
  
Momiji the bunny was amusing everyone in the audience with his childish and girly attitude and manners. The show was based on Snow White but the club was re-created the play into something musical, humor and very spectacular.  
  
Then, there was the final show. The Spring Melody, the gang has waited for this since Tohru asked them to watch the show. The opening was musical and theater like. Momiji was in there as well, he was the younger brother of the main character.  
  
_Since the day our mother passed away _

_Father worked and worked every day _

_He would come home tired and lonely _

_But he would tuck me into bed and read me a story...  
  
Then there was the day that my Father got sick and needed to get rest _

_I took over my Father's place and doing very well until his better... _

_My life is not very easy but I am thankful to God that I'm alive..._  
  
The show was based on two siblings that worked their way to keep their family together even thou they were rich. The sister was away for business in some other land and the brother was left home to do the rest. It was also a rough time, the time of war. The musical was very touching and very well created.  
  
_The miss is coming!  
  
The miss is coming!  
  
The miss is finally coming home!  
  
The masters will be happy!  
  
They will be glad!  
  
The young miss is finally home!  
  
We should celebrate!  
  
We should give a warm welcome home!  
  
For she is the lovely daughter of our Masters home!  
_  
When the daughter of the Master appeared, everyone was shocked. There, in the stage with the most beautiful dress every girl dreamed of was Tohru Honda her self. Yuki was taken by her beauty, the way she moved across the stage and the way her hair bounce every step she make. Yuki Sohma fell in love all over again.  
  
_Home at last!_

_The place where I belong! _

_The familiar place where I was born..._

_The sweet scent and memories of my Mother... _

_I've been gone too long but now I'm home! _

_I'll never leave again for that long!_  
  
Her voice was like crystal bell and everyone in the audience listened. The show was fabulous and everyone enjoyed it very much.  
  
The brother and the sister were separated because of the war. The daughter has to stay home and take care of their father alone. The war continued for 2 years and no words from the brother. Until the very end of the show, they're reunited.  
  
_Here it comes, here it comes! _

_The messenger from the South _

_He brings good news and we are filled with joy _

_That the war is finally done! Rejoice my friends, rejoice! _

_Let's celebrate this wonderful day and be free!_  
  
There was a humor and scenes that everyone cried. Tohru was a wonderful actress and touched everyone's heart. Until the ending song that the daughter wanted to be love, she sang her words as she looked up to the moon and around the audience.  
  
_Take me to a place that no ones every gone before _

_Search the heaven and earth _

_I've been waiting for you... [Close up of Tohru looking at Yuki... grins] _

_Let me be with you... _

_Because I can't live with you  
  
I sing this song for you _

_Can you hear me? _

_Will you answer me? _

_I-love-you  
_  
Yuki's eyes wide in surprised. Tohru's face was bright red that she closed her eyes and looked away; it drove the audience [the BOYS] wild.  
  
The ending was very touching.  
  
When Tohru stopped, everyone yells for more of her voice. Haru, Kagura, Kisa, Kyo, Aya, Ritsu, Shigure and even Hiro and Hatori joined the crowed. Yuki was set in place, enchanted by the beauty of the girl he loves. Tohru smiled at the audience and she prepared to sing, the song that Yuki witnessed for the very first time but this time, she got back up singers.  
  
_From the night we remember  
At the hour of love  
We stayed holding hands  
All through the winter carnival  
The distance shadow lures behind us like a hawk  
Waiting for the time to strike us apart  
  
I hear your voice in my dream  
Calling my name  
Soft as a golden bell  
I hold my wings  
Hiding my face  
You created the moment that takes me away  
  
[Chorus]  
Whisper my name in the moonlight  
Dream of me as an angel from heaven  
Take me away from my worries and nightmares  
And I'll give you the love that you desire for eternity  
  
Hold me  
Kiss me  
Everything that any lovers do  
Glowing in the night like the only sun  
Please baby  
I longed for you  
  
I quiver when you're not around on a chilly day  
I cry when your distance away  
My heart is breaking  
Please baby be with me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Ooh love is something special  
That we can never live without  
Baby I'm here for you  
I'm waiting  
I'll forever wait for you  
  
Hold me like you always do  
Take me away from this reality  
And take me to a place that it's just you and me  
It will be fantasy  
Dreams come true  
_  
Then that was it. The cast took there bows, Tohru and Momiji openly took bows just the two of them. The audience were cheering and throwing flowers at the cast, and then the curtain closed. Everyone stood up and chatted with each other.  
  
"Wasn't the daughter Honda Tohru?" boy 1 asked.  
  
"Yea, I never knew she's that cute until now!" boy 2 said.  
  
"Yes, but I heard she's dating the Council President!" boy 3 said.  
  
"That's what I heard too! Someone saw them walking together to school and from school everyday!" a girl added.  
  
The gang was listening close by and everyone looked at Yuki suspiciously. Yuki blinked and cleared his trout.  
  
"I'll go get Tohru... We will meet you at the field by the campfire..." Yuki then left without saying another word.  
  
"Is it me... or is he hiding something..." Hiro said.  
  
"Yea, that was suspicious wasn't it...?" Shigure said wickedly.  
  
"Should we follow and investigate?" Ayah added.  
  
Just before the snake and the dog go any further, Hatori took hold of there collars.  
  
"You two will go with us to the campfire and wait for them..." He said calmly.  
  
"Aaaawwwww... you're no fan 'Tori!" The duo complained.  
  
"What should I do with the two of you?" Hatori sighed.  
  
Yuki walked toward the back stage when suddenly a bouquet of white roses came flying toward him, he catches it. He turns long enough to notice that it was Uo who threw the flowers before disappearing into the darkness of the room. He smiled and bowed his head as thanks. As he reached the dressing room with Tohru's name written in the doorway, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Tohru opened the door and gasped to see Yuki standing there with white roses in arms, "Y-yuki!"  
  
"Congratulation, the show was excellent!" Yuki praised her, "The singing and the theater club kept the operation Spring Melody secret to everyone... IT was a big... You're a shinning star to everyone's eyes tonight Tohru."  
  
"Ah, thank you very much Yuki!" Tohru smiled then she looked troubled, "I wanted to tell you from the beginning but... I-I wanted to surprise you and the others..."  
  
"I was wondering why Momiji is been so quite and more energetic... It was because he couldn't say anything!" Yuki put the pieces together, "I understand, Tohru... And these flowers are for you, Princess."  
  
Tohru accepted the flowers, "Thank you, Prince... They are beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad you like them... Are you ready?" Yuki asked, "Everyone is waiting in the campfire..."  
  
"Yes, I am!" Tohru answered.  
  
Then again, they walked hand in hand. [KAWAII!] Once outside, everyone congratulate Tohru, Momiji and the cast for there good show. Tohru was surrounded by boys, Yuki and Kyo have to step in and take her away. When everyone was ready, the campfire was lit and everyone enjoyed the rest of the night.  
  
Tohru noticed that Yuki wasn't with the rest of the group and decided to look for him. She found Yuki standing alone against the cherry blossom tree, he was visible but barely. Walking toward him took every effort of Tohru to stay calm and when he was in full view, Yuki looked very stunning and princely like with his smile.  
  
"It's a beautiful night!" Tohru said as she stood next to him.  
  
"Yes it is..." Yuki answered, "It's beautiful since I have the most enchanting girl to witness it with me..."  
  
Tohru's face turned crimson and that was not all that happened. Yuki was pulled into the magic that he stepped closer to Tohru. Putting a hand on her waist and moving dangerously close, he moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"You are the most amazing girl I've ever met in my entire life... You showed me courage, fate and happiness... I thank you for coming into my life," Yuki said softly, "I thank you for being there for me..."  
  
"Y-yuki" Tohru whispered his name lovingly.  
  
"Miss Tohru Honda," Yuki continued, "I love you..."  
  
-

-

MUAHAAHAAHAA! I'm gonna leave you hanging... Give me reviews and I'll continue! [Seriously, what do you think?]

-

-


	6. Chapter Six

Once Upon a summer

By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I love you..." Yuki repeated, "I love everything about you... I hope you would give me a chance to show you how much I care..."  
  
Tohru was shocked, she opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She closed her eyes to think and then gathered her courage. Smiling, Tohru took actions. She carefully closed the gap between them, her lips touches his. Yuki was caught off guard but he kissed her back.  
  
It was enchanting, the bon fire was dancing and the fire works created the atmosphere of romance. Yuki deepened the kiss and Tohru followed his lead, it was perfect. The two of them felt like no one else matters and they can't be separated. Two hearts became one, at last.  
  
Neither did the couple know that 2 figures were watching them. Kagura looked like she was enjoying this view but in the back of her mind worried of the certain person that is standing next to her. Kyo's eyes widen, he felt betrayed and angered by the scene he just witness.  
  
"She chooses him after all..." Kagura said softly, "Kyo... They belong together..."  
  
"..." Kyo was angered. It was not because of Tohru. It was because of what Kagura said was true and the rat.  
  
Kyo knew that Yuki have deep feelings for Tohru from the very beginning and he always compete with him for her affection. But, it did not take long after Tohru started giving away signs of attraction towards the rat.  
  
"I-I always knew that she loves him than me..." Kyo admitted then he punched the tree next to him, "BUT! THAT DAMN RAT ALWAYS GETS HIS WAY! He always GETS what I wanted... ALWAYS!"  
  
Then Kyo ran off leaving the tearful Kagura behind. She took one last look at the couple, she smiled sadly.  
  
'Tohru, you made your choice... I hope you would heal the wounds on Kyo's heart..." Kagura then left to join the others in the camp fire.  
  
Not far away from where Kyo and Kagura were standing... The snake and the dog celebrated like it was there birthdays.  
  
"Oh, this is the true romance of men!" Aya said dreamily, "I'll call this 'Love confession'... Ah, I just love it!"  
  
"Yes, yes... Now, we have two problems!" Shigure said seriously now, "Problem number one: Kyo and Problem number two..."  
  
"Akito..." the voice answered.  
  
Shigure and Aya turned around and found Hatori standing behind them. The two adults looked at their friend.  
  
"Are you going to tell?" Shigure asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you that question..." Hatori reply, "Since... You are the 'loyal' one..."  
  
Aya remained silent and looked at Shigure. He then hung his head.  
  
"Gure..." Aya begin, "I ask of you... Not to tell Akito any of this..."  
  
Shigure and Hatori eyed Aya, waiting that he would make a ridiculous comment after that. But, Aya raise his head and looked at his friends with a serious face.  
  
"I...I want my little brother to be happy... I don't want him to feel alone, sad, betrayed and in pain anymore..." Aya begin, "Having Tohru in his life... Would heal any scars and wounds his been keeping inside him self... So please, for me old friend... Don't report this event to Akito..."  
  
Shigure and Hatori were surprised by this attitude from Aya. The snake, Aya, being serious was very rare. Hatori smiled and walked away without saying a word.  
  
"You have my word Aya!" Shigure grinned with playfulness.  
  
Aya walked to Hatori's direction when he looked back at Shigure, "I trust you with all my heart... But! If you betray me Shigure, I will never trust to you ever again..."  
  
The Aya left the dog standing there with a smile but when the snake was out of sight, Shigure's face turned serious.  
  
"I understand... completely..." He said softly then walked away at the same direction his two friends took.  
  
It was the first week of summer vacation and everyone decided to go to the beach. Tohru and Yuki's relationship grew everyday they spent together but Kyo distance himself from the two further everyday.  
  
"Yuki! Kyo! Hurry, the others are waiting!" Tohru called out from the front door.  
  
"Hurry boys! The Ocean is waiting!" Shigure stepped out the bathroom wearing summer shorts and a dark blue tank top, "The lovely girls... err...I mean everyone is waiting!"  
  
"Coming" Yuki answered as he appeared from the stairs, "Lets - - hey!"  
  
Yuki was pushed a side by the agitated Kyo, who just walked past Tohru and Shigure to the bus where everyone is waiting for them. Yuki was about to do something about it but Tohru stopped him.  
  
"His been very distance and he hasn't spoken a word to me since we told him about our relationship..." She sounded sad, "Yuki, could you talk to him?"  
  
"...This is Kyo we are talking about Tohru..." Yuki said softly, "We aren't that close and you know that..."  
  
Tohru sighed, "I guess not... I'll try talking to him..."  
  
Yuki patted Tohru's head, "You do what is best Tohru... If you need anything, you know I'm here" He then kissed her forehead.  
  
That sight pained Kyo. He shut is eyes tight and clutch his fist until his palm started to bleed. Kagura sat beside him and notice the wound.  
  
"Kyo, your hand..." Kagura stood up, she fetched the aid kit and came back beside Kyo, "You... Should take care of you self, you know..."  
  
Kyo didn't say anything. He let Kagura treated his wound. Kagura did her best not to say anything or cry in front of Kyo because seeing the person she loves in pain pains her.  
  
'Tohru... Hurry...' Kagura silently prayed.  
  
When everyone was in the bus, they were ready to go. They have decided to go to one of the Sohma's summer house. Momiji, Kisa, Haru and Hiro played 'go-fish' while Ritsu watch. Aya and Shigure played chess. Hatori was driving; Kagura was reading a book and Kyo fell as sleep. [You can't blame him...] Yuki and Tohru were reading a magazine, looking at schedule for just the two them for the rest of the summer and they took note what they wanted to do after the beach vacation.  
  
"Hmm... We could go to the carnival after this trip; the shrine is opening for a cultural festival two days after and the new aquarium is opening up at the day after!" Yuki finally said, "Oh wow, the new movies are out!"  
  
"Oh! Harry Potter! White Chicks and the new Spider Man 2 is out! " Tohru was getting excited and giggled, "This is going to be ready fun! Let's make a schedule!"  
  
[Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I LOVE HARRY POTTER! White Chick and Spider Man 2 were good as well... Ok, ok... I'll shut up...]  
  
Yuki was enjoying every moment he spend time with Tohru. Since the after the festival, they told everyone that they are official. Everyone was happy for them except the cat, he was furious.  
  
Tohru took out a small hello kitty note pad from her small pack and handed it to Yuki.  
  
"Your better on planning's than I am!" She said shyly, "You should make the plans... I'm bad at it..."  
  
"No, no... You're not bad and I won't do it alone!" Yuki patted her head, "Let's do it together!"  
  
"Ok." Tohru smiled affectionately and the two of them created the scene that says 'Do not disturb'  
  
The ganged watched them with a smile, Kyo looks like he just swallowed a poison... [Ek! Kyo lovers... Do not hate me! I adore Kyo but... I love Yuki!] He couldn't think straight and he just can't endure that Tohru have choose Yuki over him. He hung his head to regain his composer.  
  
'The rat has better manners than me... He always knows what to say... His also so damn smart that pissed me off...' Kyo bit his lower lip, 'DAMN IT ALL! Why does he have to be that good on everything? WHY?'  
  
The rest of the ride was exciting. Yuki, Tohru and Kagura decided to join the game of 'go fish' while Kyo sat back and watched. It was almost dark when they got to the summer house. Tohru's breath was taken from her. The light house stood on the top of the cliff and the ocean sparkle in the night.  
  
"I-it's beautiful!" Tohru softly said, "Wow..."  
  
"It's breath taken... This was one of the first summer houses of the Sohmas!" Hatori explained, "Enjoy..."  
  
Hatori left and Kagura hugged her from behind. With her face hidden she spoke softly.  
  
"His in pain because you choose Yuki over him... His not him self because of it... Please, Tohru, talk to him..." She then left and headed to the house.  
  
Tohru was left there alone for a little while, she was able to think.  
  
'Kyo... I'm very sorry.' She said to her self.  
  
Someone took hold of her right hand and she found Yuki looking at her with concern. Tohru smiled and said.  
  
"I'm fine... I was just thinking of what to say to Kyo later on..."  
  
"Don't think of it too much that would make you sad... Let's enjoy this week, ok..." Yuki affectionately touched her cheeks with his free hand, "Come, let's get ourselves unpack and then have a walk in the beach after dinner!"  
  
"Ok!" that was all Tohru said. She walked side by side with Yuki and looked at him at the corner of her eye.  
  
'Mom, his wonderful... I pray that no one will take us apart... Not ever..." Tohru silently pray.  
  
Tohru and Kagura cooked dinner [Well... Tohru was cooking and Kagura was just helping...] Momiji and Kisa were helping with the preparations on the table. Haru and Hiro were cutting; lettuces, tomatoes, beef, chicken, pork, fish and more veggies. They were making a feast fit for a King.  
  
When Shigure pop his head through the doorway of the kitchen, Kagura hit him with a spatula. When Aya appeared just to annoy them, Haru threw a small pan at him. [..............................................snicker................................................]  
  
"Everyone, dinner's ready!" Kagura called out from the dinning room after they were done.  
  
Once the rest of the group came in, they were shock even Kyo. The long dinning table was full of delicious food.  
  
"WOW, you guys did so much!" Kyo's eyes widen when he saw the; fried fish, fish on the stick and two other kinds that involves fish. [Sorry, don't know it all...]  
  
Once they are seated, no one moved. The preparation was so perfect that everyone was afraid that it would be ruined. Tohru decided to break the ice.  
  
"Everyone, please, eat! For the rest of this week, Kagura and I will cook a feast that fits a King!" She said excitedly. The group gave her a small smile and they began to eat. Then, the dinning room was full of laugher even Kyo joined in. It was wonderful and everyone enjoyed them selves. When dinner was over, the maids decided to take actions [Since, Tohru made dinner... LOL] they took care of the dishes and even pushed Tohru out the kitchen [nicely of course!] until the next supper. Momiji, Kisa and Hiro fell asleep in the sofa. Hatori picked up Kisa, Haru put Hiro over his shoulder and Shigure picked up Momiji to put them to bed. Kagura and Kyo decided to go for a walk on the woods [well... Kagura almost killed him for it...] Aya and Ritsu talked in the foyer. While, our favorite couple walked along the shore of the beach.  
  
"This is beautiful Yuki... Thank you for taking me here!" Tohru finally said, "It's so perfect..."  
  
"Anything for my Princess..." Yuki replied.  
  
Yuki stopped walking and Tohru halt beside him. Again, Yuki was caught at the moment that he softly moved closer to Tohru and gave her a soft kiss. The kiss was very sweet and tender, Tohru melt over his kiss. When she felt Yuki was about to pull away, Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck [of course carefully not making him changed] because she did not want the kiss to be over just yet. Yuki was caught off guard but he didn't mind and returned the kiss.  
  
It was a night to remember and it was just the beginning of summer.

-

-

-

PLEASE, review! I would like to know what you think of my fanfic!

-

-

-


	7. Chapter Seven

Once Upon a summer  
  
By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics [they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 7

-

-  
  
_[Speaking softly]_

_I never told you_

_That from the first time I laid eyes on you_

_I fell deeply_

_Deeply in love you_

_Scared that you will never return my feelings_

_Afraid of you turning away_

_This song is for you...  
  
[Singing]_

_They say that we are perfect together in every way_

_But we are not together_

_Your eyes would look at me differently from all the others_

_Why is that?_

_Baby, I dreamed of you being in my arms [In my arms every night]_

_But when I opened my eyes your not there_

_I want you more than you know_

_What can I do to have you?  
  
[Chorus]_

_It's not perfect without you in the picture_

_There nothing perfect if you're not with me_

_Baby, I love you [Can you see that?]_

_I longed for you from the first day I saw you_

_Listen to my prayers_

_Listen to these words_

_You are my angel [My beautiful angel]_

_That I've been waiting for  
  
I cry my tears during the rainy days when I'm alone_

_The feeling is so strong that I stay awake every alone_

_Thinking of you is driving my wild_

_Come to me_

_Feel my heart beating_

_My skin is burning  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Ooh oh ooh Baby, can you hear my heart beating_

_I longed for you from the first day I saw you_

_Can you hear my prayers?_

_Do you listen to my words?_

_Please, answer me baby! Answer me! [Answer me]  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Ooh oh ooh sweet beautiful angel_

_Can you hear me...?  
  
[Chorus]_

-

-

-

She took a deep breath of the morning air with a smile on her face; she turned and saw Yuki standing there.  
  
"That was beautiful..." That was all he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you!" Tohru smiled, "Let's go get breakfast!"  
  
[Ano... Tohru, Kagura and Kisa shared one room. Yuki, Momiji, Hiro, Kyo and Haru shared a room. Shigure, Aya, Ritsu and Hatori shared a room... DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!]  
  
"Hiro, Hiro! Please, come down from there!" It was a distress pleading voice of Kisa, "You're going to get hurt if you fall from that tree!"  
  
"I'm fine Kisa! Don't worry - - -AHH!" Hiro slipped from one of the branch and now hanging for his life. He looked down and figured that he was about to fall 20ft and surely won't get out without breaking something.  
  
"HIRO!" Kisa yelled, "Hold on!"  
  
Kisa was running towards the house when; Yuki and Tohru appeared running towards her.  
  
"What happened?" Tohru asked the distress girl.  
  
"It's Hiro! He is about to fall from the tree!" Kisa explained, "Hurry, Sissy!"  
  
Yuki was already running towards the site and found Hiro hanging.  
  
"I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Hiro yelled, "HURRY!"  
  
At that moment, everyone in the house came running outside.  
  
"HIRO!" Everyone shouted.  
  
Yuki was already climbing the tree and was half way to reach the young sheep.  
  
"I'm almost there Hiro! Hold on!" Yuki called up.  
  
"Okay..." Hiro reply weakly.  
  
It was at that moment that Hiro lost his grip and fell.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" Hiro yelled.  
  
Kyo, Haru, Hatori and Shigure came running to the spot where he might fall. When Hiro was half way, Yuki caught him just in the neck of time.  
  
"Gotcha!" Yuki breathed out.  
  
Hiro opened his eyes and looked down; his eyes widen and look up to Yuki.  
  
"...thank you" the sheep said in a very low tone of voice.  
  
"You're welcome..." Yuki reply, "Don't you ever do that again... Kisa worries about you."  
  
Hiro flustered when he heard Kisa's name and looked around on the ground to find her. She found Kisa looking up to him with teary eyes and a smile on her face. When Yuki and Hiro were back on the ground, the little tiger pull the flustered sheep into her arms.  
  
"Thank goodness you're alright!" Kisa happily say, "Please, Hiro! Don't you ever do that again?"  
  
"...I promise Kisa" Hiro said softly, "I'm sorry I worried you..."  
  
Everyone sigh and then left the young ones alone. At the mid day, they all went to the beach. Shigure and Aya [As everyone expect] they went 'hunting'.  
  
"Alright, who's in for beach volleyball?" Haru asked.  
  
Yuki stood up and helped Tohru to her feet, "We will join!"  
  
"Me too!" Kagura excitedly said.  
  
"I'll play too!" Momiji joined in.  
  
"Hmm... We are missing one player to make it even..." Haru said then everyone looked at Kyo.  
  
Kyo eyed all of them with an annoying eye.  
  
"Kyo, come join us!" Kagura called out.  
  
Kyo's eyes twitched but he went along any way. Then the group was divided. Strawberry Team [Kagura, Tohru and Momiji] vs. Blueberry Team [Kyo, Yuki and Haru]  
  
"We're not going to go easy on you!" Kyo called out.  
  
"Wah, that's not fair!" Momiji whined, "You guys are too good!"  
  
"Don't worry Momiji we will get even with them!" Kagura said evilly that made the other team 'gulped'.  
  
"READY!" Tohru shouted, "First serve!"  
  
Tohru wasn't so bad. She actually got the ball go over the net but Haru bounced it back the Kagura made a jump that send the ball flying between Yuki and Kyo, both boys missed and the ST got the first score.  
  
"Oh, it's on now!" Yuki said dangerously.  
  
"No more Mr. Nice Blueberries!" Haru said.  
  
"Bring it on!" Momiji challenged.  
  
The game went on and on. Hatori was keeping score and actually tried not to laugh out loud when Momiji and Haru bumped into each other on the net. It was a close game and lasted for a full hour; game set was 18-20. The Blueberry Team won the game.  
  
"Damn, you guys put up a pretty good game..." Kyo pant, "I didn't think this would go one like this!"  
  
"And don't you forget it!" Kagura replied panting as well, "Don't ever estimate the power of women and a bunny!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Momiji panted but still have the energy to jump around, "Don't you forget it!"  
  
Everyone laughed, everyone was there. A lot of people actually stopped; watched and cheered. Then it was time to go swimming. When everyone was on the water, Kyo remained on the shore. He was shaking like a wet kitty.  
  
"Kyo, come on!" Kagura called to him, "The water's fine!"  
  
"NO!" Kyo answered, "I ain't going near that blasted sea water crap!"  
  
Everyone sweat drop. Just then without Kyo's detecting, Aya and Shigure took a hold of the cat.  
  
"OY! LET GO!" Kyo screamed and struggle but the older men out strength him, "I'M GONNA BEAT THE TWO OF YOU - - - AAHHHHH!"  
  
Kyo hit water, legs first. Everyone were silent, Aya and Shigure were running away laughing like a menace. When Kyo appeared, he looks like he was going to kill. Then someone splashed him with water. Kyo turned and saw Tohru and Kagura giggling with each other.  
  
"...No, you did not just do that..." Kyo said in a dangerous tone of voice.  
  
"So what if we did?" Kagura answered in the same tone of voice.  
  
"I'll do this..." Kyo took actions and splashed them with water, "Take that!"  
  
The girls giggled and attacked back at him. Momiji and Kisa joined in but they have dragged Haru, Hiro and Hatori with them.  
  
"Nah ah! You guys did not just do that!" Hiro grinned.  
  
"Heehee, they're going to get it!" Haru added.  
  
"Wah, sorry! We were aiming at Kyo!" Momiji explained.  
  
"Sorry!" Kisa added.  
  
"Too late... You got us... We're going to get you!" Hatori spoke.  
  
Everyone freeze. Hatori, he was going to join the water battle. Everyone sweat drop. Yuki and Ritsu looked at each other.  
  
"Then we're going to join the girls and the others!" Yuki put in.  
  
"Then Aya and I going to join the others to make it even!" Shigure laughed along with Aya, they joined forces with the other group.  
  
Another battle, the first person gave up on each group losses the battle. It took half an hour before EVERYONE gave up, there was no winner.  
  
"It's tie!" Momiji announced, "Everyone gave up at the same time!"  
  
"Guess so," Haru agreed.  
  
"Then, everyone's a winner!" Tohru said finally, "Let's go celebrate back in the house! Kagura and I will cook for everyone's effort!"  
  
Everyone agrees and get out the water. Kagura took hold of Kyo's arm and pulled him back before anyone else notice.  
  
"Thank you for being able to join in with us! It means a lot to me!" Kagura said then walked a head on him, "I'll cook your favorite!"  
  
Kyo stood there on the spot. He felt his face heat up as he watched Kagura walk away. Kyo noticed how curvy Kagura is in that swimsuit.  
  
'Well, guys were checking her out today while she was playing...'  
  
Something triggered on Kyo that he felt like beating up someone. Thinking about other guys hitting on Kagura pissed him off.  
  
'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Kyo hit him self, 'I can't be... I can't be falling for Kagura...'  
  
He walked towards the house angry and then stopped about 3ft away from the house when he saw Kagura laughing. She was talking with some guy with blond hair and green eyes, he looks foreign. Then it was at that moment Kyo's eyes widen.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

Yukina: ...I stopped... I---T STOPPED! OO; Gomen ne mina!  
  
Yuki: ...Another cliffhanger... You're killing the audience Yukina-chan...  
  
Kyo: ...me and Kagura...  
  
Tohru: That's ok Yukina-chan! You'll do better on the next chapter!  
  
Yuki: Yes, that's right! [Patted Yukina's head]  
  
Yukina: Arigatou! Yuki and Tohru oonisan!  
  
Kyo: ...me and Kagura...  
  
Yukina/Yuki/Tohru: [sweat drop]  
  
Yukina: ahem Well, everyone! Give me a review of what you think! I have 26 reviews so far! Give me more!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	8. Hello

Hello everyone  
It's me Yukina!  
  
I hope you enjoyed my fanfic as much I did while writing them.  
  
I'll continue this fan fiction if I get at least 6 more reviews  
  
--;  
  
The ideas are slipping  
away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Once Upon a Summer  
  
By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kyo can't figure out way he felt like beating someone when he saw Kagura laughing along with another guy.  
  
'Good riddance...' Kyo said to him self, 'Why should I care anyway... It's Kagura for crying out loud!'  
  
He has spent the past hour wondering around thinking. After Kagura said good bye to the handsome foreign she went inside the house. After a while, Kyo did the same thing. During dinner, Kagura chatted with Tohru in a very low voice. There were giggles and teasing that drove Kyo mad.  
  
[P.O.V]  
  
"What the hell are you girls giggling about?" Kyo snapped, "If you want to chatter about boys, not during while other people are eating!"  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent. Kagura and Tohru were shocked. They looked at Kyo like someone just punched him on the gut and roll him over.  
  
"But... Kyo, how did you know what they were talking about when I can't even hear what they're chattering about?" Haru asked who sits right beside Kagura.  
  
Yuki was beside Tohru and he added, "I'm right here too but I couldn't even hear what they're all saying to each other..."  
  
Then it was suspicious, there is no excuse for his out burst and he knew it. It's true that he snaps a lot but on something that no one in the room figure out what the girls were saying and he knew, it was suspicious.  
  
"SCREW THIS!" then Kyo ran out the room.  
  
[End of P.O.V]  
  
He found him self sitting on the tree near the courtyard fountain when he heard voice coming.  
  
"I'm not sure Kagura..." It was Tohru's voice, "Don't you think it would be a problem?"  
  
"No, it won't! Beside, I know how to keep my distant from guys!" Kagura answered, "His really sweet and I never went out with a guy on a 'real' date before... Come on Tohru, don't you think I deserve to have fun once in a while?"  
  
"Y-yes but... Didn't you see Kyo's face during dinner?" Tohru said worriedly, "He knew what we were talking about... I believe he saw you with Ryan earlier today."  
  
"...Kyo is Kyo, Tohru! His always grumpy like that!" Kagura's eyes sadden, "Beside, I need my space..."  
  
Tohru didn't say anymore, "Alright Kagura, I'll help you out! Let's find you an out fit for your date!"  
  
"I knew you would understand Tohru, thank you!" Kagura claps her hand, "Let's go see Aya; I know he brought a couple of out fits with him!"  
  
When the girls left, Kyo looked like he was stab a million times in the heart. Kagura has given up on him.  
  
'...t-that's..." Kyo shook his head, 'No, I should be happy that she's off my back!'  
  
But that was a lie. For over the years, Kyo have cared for the boar but he never seems to show it or let her know he cared.  
  
'I-I should be happy for her.' Kyo sadly told him self.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, everyone was on the beach. Haru seems to be distracted about something and been looking around the area. When Yuki approached him, he did not notice.  
  
"Haru?" Yuki called.  
  
Haru turned and found the curious rat, "Oh, hi Yuki."  
  
"You seem restless... Are you ok?" the rat asked.  
  
"Well, you see... I have a feeling that someone is watching us" Haru admitted, "I felt like something bad is going to happen... Yesterday, I thought I saw someone watching from the dinning table..."  
  
Yuki watched Haru closely. Haru never lied to Yuki or make any dumb stories to him before so he took the cow to the dragon [giggle seahorse... ahem] to repeat the story.  
  
"Hmm... I'll go back to the house and call the main house... I also have that strange feeling that we're being watched." Hatori started heading to the house when; Aya and Shigure blocked his way.  
  
"We will come with you... Just in case..." Shigure offered.  
  
Hatori didn't say anything but nod. The three men then disappeared in the path to the house. Yuki and Haru caught the hint; they both looked at each other.  
  
"Akito..." they both hissed.  
  
"There's just now way..." Yuki griped his fist tight, "That bastard!"  
  
"...Yuki, we have a problem..." Haru started.  
  
Yuki didn't have to be told, the two looked over to the rest of the group but their eyes landed on Tohru.  
  
"He might figure out your relationship with Tohru..." Haru said softly, "And he might be watching our every move..."  
  
"We have to protect Tohru..." Yuki said, "Even if we have to stand against the Head of the Sohma Family..."  
  
Yuki and Haru walked toward the others who were making a sand castle. Hiro and Momiji were just coming back with a bucket of salty waters. When everyone gathered, they all noticed that the cow and the rat were disturbed.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" Tohru asked as she stood up and approached Yuki.  
  
Yuki breathed out like all his problems washed away when Tohru's hand caress his cheek. Then he remembered Akito, his face became serious. The duo filled everyone in. Kisa began to shake that took Hiro, Momiji and Haru to calm her down. Ritsu became restless that he ran around apologizing to everyone. Kagura looked down on the floor with her eyes close trying to block the bad images that might come true and Kyo looks like he was in pain or frightened.  
  
"We have to be alert..." Yuki finally said, "Tohru, you're not allowed to go anywhere alone... Do you understand?"  
  
"It's for your own protection and I hope you don't take this the wrong way..." Haru added, "I mean, we very much taken of you like part of the Family for a long time and we do not want you hurt or taken from us in anyway..."  
  
Tohru remind quite for a while. She places a hand on Haru's shoulder and Yuki's cheek.  
  
"I understand completely." She answered, "Then we have to protect the young ones as well, we do not want them hurt either."  
  
The group agreed that no one is left alone by their self anywhere. They decided to finish the sand castle and wait for the others to come. When they finished, the three adult came running.  
  
"We have bad news... It's-" Shigure was cut off by Yuki.  
  
"We know... It's Akito." He said, "We figured."  
  
Hatori looked at Tohru who just smiled. Aya walked passed everyone and kneeled beside Yuki. Yuki looked at him but didn't move.  
  
"Can we talk, please?" Aya asked, "Just for a few minutes of your time?"  
  
"...sure" Yuki stood up and walked away from the group; followed by Aya.  
  
Once away from the others the two faced each other.  
  
"Let me begin by saying..." Aya breathed in and out, "I failed you as an older brother and I know... You can never forgive me for what I've done to you..."  
  
"For all this years, I've... I've always..." Aya sighed and trying very hard to gather his courage, "I've always regretted on ignoring you, not able to protect or help you on anyway and I wasn't there when you needed me most..."  
  
Yuki's eyes wide, Aya, his big brother being serious and nervous.  
  
"I know... I can't do very much...but..." Aya looked at Yuki in a never before seen serious and teary expression, "But I will do 'anything'... Anything, to protect my Princely beloved brother and the beautiful Princess from Akito..."  
  
"I know that you don't improve of me... But, please... Allow me to do this for you as your older brother..." Aya bowed and didn't wait for a reply, he walked away.  
  
Yuki opened his mouth but words didn't come out, he closed it and remained silent.  
  
'I will protect your happiness little brother... Or I'll die trying...' Aya promised silently.  
  
The group decided to remain quite and did not asked question when the siblings returned. The sun was up very high that the heat was getting to them, so they decided to have the rest of the day a fun day.  
  
The played games, they invented a game involves water and so they divided into three groups; Hatori, Shigure, Aya and Ritsu on the red group; Kyo, Kagura, Momiji and Hiro on the blue group; and Yuki, Tohru, Kisa and Haru on the white group.  
  
Each team player has to crawl under the fish net, hop their way to the large clean can, run around it three times, pick up the bucket and filled it with salty water, dumped it on the can, hop their way back to the net, crawl under the net, and tag the next player.  
  
[Sorry everyone... I have no idea why I did that... But, please stay with me on this one...]  
  
It was insane, everyone shouted and laughed.  
  
"HURRY UP SHEEP! YOU'RE BEING SLOW!" Kyo shouted, "KISA IS BEATING YOU!"  
  
"Come on Ritsu! You can do it!" Shigure called out, "I mean... You're almost out of the net!"  
  
Hiro and Kisa are coming back from the water while Ritsu struggle inside the net.  
  
"Come on, Kisa!" Tohru cheered, "You can do it girl!"  
  
"HIRO, MOVE YOUR ASS!" Kyo yelled again.  
  
"Come on Hiro! You're not going to let Kisa beat you, are you?" Momiji put in, "You're going too lost to a girl!"  
  
Hiro snapped, "Sorry Kisa but I'm not going to loose!"  
  
"That's fine Hiro!" Kisa answered when she went under the net and Hiro followed.  
  
"Hurry, Hurry!" Kagura and Tohru cheered.  
  
"There you go Ritsu... Now get going..." Aya breathed out.  
  
When Hiro and Kisa returned to their group, it was Kyo and Yuki's turn. The two looked at each other first then looked at their goal. Tohru smiled and then shouted.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Kyo and Yuki were head to head at the first run but returning it was Yuki on the lead and won.  
  
In the end, it was Yuki's team that won and the rest of the group have to cook dinner. At dinner time, the group decided to eat what Hatori and Kagura cooking because the rest of the food looks like they're going to jump up any seconds.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when Tohru woke from a sound of footstep outside the bedroom; she was curious and got off the bed. When she opened the door, she looked around the hallway but no one was there. Just before Tohru return inside the bedroom, someone put a piece of cloth on her mouth.  
  
"Emmmp" Tohru tried to struggle but it was useless, she then fainted in the arms of the stranger.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Yukina-chan: ... [Bows] end of chapter...  
  
Yuki/Tohru/Kyo: ... she did it again...  
  
Yukina-chan: ...[sweats] 


	10. Chapter Nine

Once Upon a summer  
  
By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tohru woke with a headache, she opened her eyes but they were blurry. When she closed them, she was starting to guess where she is. She was in a futon facing the wall, it was dusty and old. Then, she heard a voice from behind.  
  
"She will not have Yuki no matter what!" It was Akito's voice, "How dare she come to our lives, who she thinks she is? I'm the head of the family! Not her!"  
  
Tohru did not dare opened her eyes and just pretend that she is still out.  
  
"She will be shipped away... Somewhere she can never find her way home" Akito said on very menace voice, "Yes, she will be taken away from those bastards!"  
  
Tohru closed her eyes and did her best not to move. Her heart is in pain and could not breathe, she was going to be taken away from her family and from the person she loves so dearly.  
  
That morning when everyone woke up, Kagura and Kisa noticed that Tohru was not in her bed. When they came down for breakfast, the noticed that the rest of the group was downstairs looking like someone just died. It was Momiji that filled the two girls in, he was sobbing.  
  
"It's Tohru... Akito took her..." Momiji said at every sobbing, "He was here...And...and we weren't there to protect her!"  
  
Hatori handed Kagura a piece of paper and read it out loud.  
  
You shall never be happy  
And for that to happen  
I will take the center source of your happiness  
The Flower and the Princess  
Of the Zodiacs!  
  
-Akito  
  
Kisa started crying, Haru and Hiro tried to calm her but none worked. Kagura sat on a near by chair and quietly cried, she then looked up.  
  
"W-where's Yuki?" Kagura asked, looking around for the rat but someone else was gone too, "And Kyo?"  
  
"They went looking for Tohru..." Hatori said, "We will join them now since you girls are awake... We will divide into two groups."  
  
It was then decided; Haru, Kisa Momiji and Hatori went to the left path to the forest. Shigure, Aya, Hiro and Kagura took the right path to the forest. Ritsu was left behind to look after the house and be the look out if anything happens.  
  
Yuki was running forward, his feet carried him someplace far from the house. His only thing on his mind is the lady he loves.  
  
'Hang on Tohru... I'm coming!' Yuki promised silently.  
  
The cat was on his trail and also, the rest of the group is not far behind them.  
  
'Damn mouse... His fast when he wants to be...His been holding up on me like I thought...' Kyo have followed Yuki since he left the house because Aya asked him to. Also, he decided to go because of Tohru's sake.  
  
'I know I could never have her... But this is one of the things I can do for her...' The cat sighs and quickly avoids any twigs that would cut him up.  
  
The boat was already on the shore and Akito was pulling Tohru towards it.  
  
"COME ON YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Akito yelled angrily, "THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU HERE!"  
  
"Yes there is Akito! Yuki and the others are here!" Tohru was already in tears and could not stop, "I belong with them!"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Akito slapped Tohru across the face, "YOU DO NOT BELONG WITH THE SOHMAS, NEVER BEEN! NOW MOVE!"  
  
Akito was not pulling Tohru by her hair. The boat man was trembling with fear watching this poor girl be shipped away from the people she loved and adore for a very long time. When the two reached the boat a voice yelled from behind.  
  
"TOHRU!" It was Yuki and Kyo appearing in view.  
  
Akito twirled around and bring Tohru to her knees, her gown soaked with sea water.  
  
"YUKI! KYO! HELP ME!" Tohru plead.  
  
"We're here for you Tohru," Yuki was 2 feet away from Akito and Kyo hold his position behind him, "Let Tohru go Akito...Now!"  
  
"Yuki... Are you going to defy me? You're Master?" Akito's voice was plain evil, "Didn't you forget that you can never be happy with out me?"  
  
"I found my happiness Akito and you have to let her go!" Yuki's fist tightened and he took a step forward.  
  
Akito hold tight into Tohru hair and pulled her even further near the boat.  
  
"There's nothing you can do... Neither would that damn cursed cat!" Akito hissed with anger when he looked at Kyo, "Damn stupid cat!"  
  
Kyo also took a step forward but with cautious, "Let her go..."  
  
In that moment, the rest of the group appeared from the clearing, "TOHRU!"  
  
"G-guys help me!" Tohru's tears worsen; her head began to spin when Akito pulled her hair even tighter, "its hurts Akito... Please, let me go!"  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!" Akito drag Tohru down even further to the water that she has to balance her self with both hands, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME!"  
  
The rest of the group joined Yuki and Kyo. Shigure and Hatori came forward just a little.  
  
"Akito... What on earth are you doing to Tohru?" Shigure asked, "She have done nothing to you!"  
  
"Shut up dog! You, you also defy me!" Akito pointed at Shigure like his some kind of freak.  
  
"Akito...Please, let Tohru go!" Hatori pleaded, "Please, let her go..."  
  
"Shut up Hatori! You also defy me!" Akito's raged became violent that Tohru suffered even more, "EVERYONE OF YOU DEFYED ME!"  
  
Akito started to cough uncontrollably but his strength remained.  
  
"If...If the source of your happiness is this damn wretched girl..." Akito smiled evilly, "THEN SHE WILL BE GONE FOR GOOD!"  
  
Yuki jumped into actions followed by; Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Aya and Haru. Yuki got hold of Akito's left arm and so did Haru, Kyo managed to get hold of the right arm with Shigure, Hatori and Aya did their best to un folded Akito's grip on Tohru's hair.  
  
"L-let her... g-go... Akito!" They all said at once.  
  
Akito was out numbered and so he let go of Tohru's hair. Kagura came running with Kisa and got Tohru to safety. When the boys let go of Akito, the Sohma head began to laugh.  
  
"You...You ALL defied me for some STUPID BITCH!" Akito's anger was now out of control, "YOU ALL GOING TO REGRET DEFYING ME!"  
  
It was then Akito pulled a hidden gun from his back and pointed it at Tohru. Everyone gasped in fear. Before Akito pulled the trigger, Yuki jumped in the way.  
  
"No... I won't let you hurt her like this Akito...Not ever!" Yuki stood his ground.  
  
"Very well... I'll start with you!" Akito pulled the trigger, "Good bye!"  
  
There was a gun shot, a scream and then there was silence.

-

-

-

-

-  
_I'm here for you _

_Forever for you _

_I won't leave you alone _

_My heart is yours _

_No matter what happens _

_I'm here for you  
  
Itsumo Aishiteru anata _

_My world is you _

_My sun stars and moon _

_Creating our future _

_Every step we take _

_We will make it together  
  
Someday it will be just you and me _

_No one will stand in our way _

_We will get through this _

_Our hopes and dreams will come true _

_I'll be with you  
  
Itsumo Aishiteru anata _

_My world is you _

_My sun stars and moon _

_Creating our future _

_Every step we take _

_We will make it together  
  
We will be together Itsumo _

_I shall see through it _

_The world is ours to take _

_Let's make and build it together _

_Forever yours, anata daisuke desu_  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-

Yukina: Please... Don't hate me!  
  
Yuki/Tohru: Your killing us...  
  
Kyo: ARRRGGGHH! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS TO US! FINISH THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!  
  
Yukina: [tears] Final Chapter is next! I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!


	11. Before Finale

Another of this...  
  
Sorry...

This is before the finale of this chapter...

Please be patient and continue to support me...

Just to let everyone know that I have written ALL the lyrics  
  
They are not copy right to anyone!  
  
So please, do not take them if you're not giving me the credit!  
  
I love Fruits Basket and I SUPPORT Yukiru **[ITSUMO!]**  
  
-bows- Arigatou mina... For supporting me on my VERY first fanfiction...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Whisper'  
  
-  
-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Will you notice me?'  
  
-  
-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'It's not a perfect'  
[Without you in the picture]  
  
-  
-  
  
Chapter 9  
  
'Itsumo Aishiteru Anata'  
[I'll always love you sweetheart/darling]  
  
-  
-  
  
Finale  
Chapter 10  
  
Aishiteru desu Anata  
[I love you sweetheart/darling]


	12. Chapter Ten

Once Upon a summer  
  
By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics [they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 10 the Finale  
  
-  
  
When the world is against us It will never drive us apart No matter what happens I'll always love you Anata  
  
The gun shot was load and everyone's was taken away. The scream came from Kisa, Kagura and Tohru. It was unexpected, it was a surprise. It was something no one predicted would ever happen.  
  
When I told you I loved you You smiled and kissed me It was a wonderful feeling The beginning Our future Our love Itsumo  
  
Haru have protected Kisa, Hiro and Momiji by shielding them by his own body. Kyo have protected Kagura with his own body. Hatori, Shigure and Aya were shocked by Akito's actions. But it was not because of it that they stood there with eyes widen and shaken from fear.  
  
Open our eyes It's a brand new day I see the sun smiling down at us The moon is glowing for us And the stars are shinning like our love I could never forget the moment you say Aishiteru desu Anata  
  
Yuki have kicked Akito's hand up ward so the guns have shot up to the sky. It was very unexpected alright, not in the million years have the rat stood up to the Clan Head.  
  
"How... HOW DARE YOU!" Akito shout out, angered for what Yuki have done, "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING!?"  
  
Yuki have moved slowly away, taken Tohru with him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! I'M THE SOHMA FAMILY HEAD! NOT HER! NOT YOU! NOT ANYBODY FROM THIS FREAKING WORLD! IT'S ME!" Akito continued to shout out until he started coughing, "Y-YOU... YOU A-ALL D-DEFIED ME! T-THIS TYPE OF A-ACTION IS NOT GOING TO BE LET OUR WITHOUT A SEVERE PUNISHMENT!"  
  
More coughing and it got worsen. Hatori came closer but stopped halfway when Akito raise his gun at him.  
  
"D-don't you dare freaking move... You damn dragon... I don't need your help!" Akito then looked at everyone, "I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR NASTY HELP!"  
  
Somehow it will be alright Just be our self and the future will unfold it self Wish to the falling star and it will come true Just be true... You'll see... Everything is possible... Everyone stepped back a little. Yuki have put himself between Tohru and Akito.  
  
"You're sick Akito... Let me looked at you!" Hatori pleaded.  
  
"SHUT cough I cough d-don't cough need you're freaking help cough stay a-away!" Akito moved back just a little and hold the gun tighter, "ALL OF THIS... ALL OF THIS IS HER FAULT!"  
  
Open our eyes It's a brand new day I see the sun smiling down at us The moon is glowing for us And the stars are shinning like our love I could never forget the moment you say Aishiteru desu Anata  
  
Akito was moving slowly but his body was growing weaker that he can't keep his focus. He aimed the gun at Tohru.  
  
"Heh... All will be back to the way it was when SHE'S gone!" Akito pulled the trigger and another gunshot was heard.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

[OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Gomen...]  
  
Yuki have placed him self more to Tohru and the bullet was faster than the speed of light that would hit him in the back.  
  
"Yuki! NO!" Tohru was about to pushed Yuki away when both of them were pushed off by someone else.  
  
Kyo and Kagura eyes widen, they covered the children's eyes so they can't see what was happening. Hatori took actions and was beside the couple's protector. Shigure and Haru managed to hold Akito to the ground. Yuki and Tohru's eyes were in shock.  
  
There on the ground with his beautiful long white hair and eyes closed. Aya was bleeding near the heart. Tohru collapsed to her knees and Yuki was shaking. His brother protected him and Tohru with his own body.  
  
'B-brother..." Yuki called out softly, "brother?"  
  
There was no answer. Hatori examine the wound and looked up to Yuki and the others.  
  
"Kyo and Kagura ran back to the house! Kyo, I need you to bring warm blankets loads of them! Kagura, you and Ritsu prepare a bed and my medicine box in Aya's room, hurry!" The couple didn't have to be told twice, they ran off.  
  
Yuki slowly kneeled beside his brother.  
  
"Idiot... Why did you do it?" Yuki asked with pain in his voice, "Why?"  
  
Aya opened his eyes slightly but he was in too much pain to open them fully, he smiled weakly.  
  
"I...I-I didn't want... M-my... S-sweet l-little b-brother t-to get h-hurt..." Aya was so weak that he breathed hard, "I-I d-did p-promise to p- protect y-you and t-the p-princess... D-didn't I..."  
  
Aya then closed his eyes but his breathing was getting terrible.  
  
"Aya, get a hold of you're self and calm down... I'm not letting you die" Hatori said softly, "It's getting chilly out here... It's not good if he transform now..."  
  
Akito grinned and laughed.  
  
"That's what happened when you dis- ack!" Akito fell to the ground.  
  
"That will keep him quite for a while..." Haru was shaking but he has managed to knock Akito out, "Let's tie him up..."  
  
They tide Akito up and then the chill was getting heavier. Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Momiji and Hatori have taken off there jackets and wrapped it around Aya. Kisa was crying terribly that she fainted and landed on Hiro. Momiji was also crying that he seek refuge to Tohru's arms.  
  
poof  
  
"A-aya!" Momiji sob.  
  
"His going to be fine Momiji... Hatori is looking after him!" Tohru was sobbing as well.  
  
She owes Aya her life and she can't do anything to help him. Her tears came down like rain and she then opened them to look at Aya's weak body; he was pale and couldn't even breathe property. Hatori was struggled to clean the wound with some clear water that Yuki have found near by. Kyo has come back with warm blankets and they wrapped Aya with them. She opened her mouth but nothing came out but her sobbing. She tried again and her voice became crystal.  
  
[I didn't put this on the list but this is my lyric for his fanfic...]  
  
My Zodiac

By Princess Yukina  
  
_I sense the Sky crying _

_The Moon stopped glowing _

_The Sun spot shinning from its place _

_The star began to fall It was like the end of the world for me  
  
My world was coming to place _

_Faith has a place for me _

_Everything was bright again For me  
  
This is my zodiac theme _

_And I'm singing it with feeling _

_Lovely people that I adore are with me _

_I will never forget my sweet family _

_That opened their arms for me  
  
Creating our own path _

_Step by step _

_Everyday was a happy memory that I would never replace _

_That is my precious gift _

_From Faith _

_This was his wishes _

_God never made a mistake  
  
This is my zodiac theme _

_And I'm singing it with feeling _

_Lovely people that I adore are with me _

_I will never forget my sweet family _

_That opened their arms for me  
  
This is my world now I_

_'ll always be here _

_No matter what happens _

_I will never ran away _

_Forever I will sing _

_My Zodiac Theme_  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Tohru wiped her tears away and looked at Aya's body once more; Aya got some of his colors back and his breathing was finally s bit steady.  
  
"Tohru, you have a great gift... Thank you" Hatori smiled, "Let's get him back to the house!"  
  
They traveled the forest and with little trouble. Haru have managed to take Akito to the house with him and locked him with his tide arms behind his back on the bed. Shigure, Hatori and Yuki without trouble have placed Aya on his bed without hurting him. Kagura and Ritsu came with hot water and some clean towels. When everything was set, Hatori have asked everyone expect Kagura to leave.  
  
Outside, everyone was anxious. For 2 hours they waited and then they accidentally fell asleep. Tohru feel asleep leaning against the wall and Yuki's head laying on her lap and Momiji the rabbit on her head. Haru also feel asleep with Kisa on his lap and Hiro leaning against him. Ritsu curled up in a ball with tears on his eyes and fell as sleep. Shigure was watching everyone sleep with sad eyes; he stood up and walked toward the door where Akito was held captive.  
  
"I know you could hear me... I know you're awake..." Shigure's voice was like a brick that he can't bring him self to talk, "Why... WHY?"  
  
There was silence and then...  
  
"It was for the best isn't for that girl to leave us alone... She does not belong with us..." Akito was lending against the door way, "She... She took everyone away from me... You deserted me..."  
  
"That's n..."  
  
"That's not true..." Shigure turned and found Tohru standing there, "It's not true that everyone deserted you... You just refuse to let people know how you feel and you hate to be alone..."  
  
"You should have..."  
  
"I should have said something?" It was not a question, "I shouldn't have to say something at all..."  
  
"But that's not they way things are... You have to speak your mind!" Tohru snapped.  
  
She marched toward the door and unlocked it. Akito moved away in time before Tohru opened the door, there he saw the un familiar look of the girl he previously kidnapped. Tohru was angry and she had enough.  
  
"I'm not the type who would be angered to anyone around me... But you're action took great deal of our heart to burst in tears!" Tohru's tears have pained Akito somehow, "I have done nothing to you but give you as much respect as I give everyone! So, so how come this is the out come? What have I've done so terrible that I deserve this punishment?"  
  
Akito stood there with un emotional face, glaring at Tohru like she some kind of ugly beast.  
  
"Aya is just another snake... He can be replace someday so..." SLAPED!  
  
Akito was shocked and un prepared for what just happened. Tohru have taken risk and made her first move, she hit Akito across the face.  
  
"AYA CANNOT BE REPLACE BY ANYONE JUST BECAUSE HIS THE SNAKE!" Tohru yelled as she hit Akito in the face again, "YOU CAN NEVER REPLACE THE PERSON WHEN THEY DIE!"  
  
Akito was too shock to say anything but he sat down on the bed with his eye wide open. Tohru was anger and she was crying.  
  
'Why... why does it hurt me so to see her cry?' Akito asked him self, 'She's the reason why everyone left me...'  
  
"You're thinking why everyone left you? Aren't you..." Tohru calmed down and took two steps back, "It's because you believe that everyone would fall in to you're feet and let them selves be pushed around by you... But guess what, life does not come that way and it never will be..."  
  
"You're a living breathing human being Akito... So are those who are cursed with the Zodiacs... They are also humans not pets that you order around..." With that, Tohru left.  
  
Shigure was still on the door way when Tohru passed him by. Shock for what Tohru have done he looked at Akito how was quietly sitting on the bed.  
  
"You will stay here until we are ready to leave... I will call the main house and tell them you're alright..." Shigure quietly said, "I hope, you'll understand that we do think that way just as Tohru said to you... We are not you're puppets!"  
  
Shigure then closed the door without another word. Akito was left alone again in the empty room, empty. He hates it.  
  
- - - - -  
  
One hour later, Hatori have appeared in the door way. Everyone's eyes snapped open and looked at Hatori. Yuki approached Hatori slowly with shaking hands while his mind is on his brother.  
  
'I'm sorry... I was always cold to you... I hope... I hope it's not too late for us to get along and be family...'  
  
Hatori looked at the young boy with his eyes stained with tears.  
  
'It's been a while... since he shed tears... I'm glad that he could still have them...' Hatori said to him self.  
  
"Is my brother..." Yuki started.  
  
"He is..." Hatori started.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Yuni-chan: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIED!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!  
  
Yuki: [stunned] ...  
  
Tohru: [in tears] A-aya-sama...  
  
Kyo: ...  
  
Yuni-chan: GOMEN! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!

Kyo: [smack Yuni upside the head] FINISH THE DAMN FIC YOU STPUD BRAT!

Yuni-chan: [cries] hic Yuki-oniisan! Kyo hit me!

Yuki: [kicks Kyo across the room] ...don't hit her you stupid cat


	13. Chapter Eleven Final Show

Once Upon a summer  
  
By Princess Yukina  
  
Authors Note: The story is BIG TIME different from the original but the characters are still the same... Please read and REVIEW!! [There are new characters and the lyrics [they are mine]  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat 'I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!'... Thank you...  
  
Chapter 11 the Ending  
  
-  
  
"Yahoo! This pudding is great Tohru!" Momiji giggled as he licked his spoon, "I just love it!"  
  
"Yea, sissy... This is really good!" Kisa smiled sweetly at Tohru, "Can I have some more, please?"  
  
"Me to... Please" Hiro hide his faint blush from the other girl.  
  
"Certainly" Tohru answered with a smile, she took the bowls and walked inside the house to the kitchen.  
  
It's been 2 weeks since she they were back from the beach, 2 weeks ago she was kidnapped by Akito and it's been 2 weeks since Aya was shot.  
  
'It was a terrible experience... now, everything changed...' Tohru scooped some of her famous pudding into Kisa's bowl when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and she smiled.  
  
"Hi, want some pudding?" Tohru offered.  
  
Yuki smiled at her with love in his eyes, "Yes, please."  
  
Tohru then served another bowl of pudding.  
  
"I'm going to go see him..." Yuki said softly, "M-my brother... I'm going to go visit him for a little while..."  
  
Tohru froze and turned around to look into Yuki's eyes. He was hunted for what happened and a great deal of change. Yuki was shocked and will never be able to forgive Akito for what he has done to his brother. Tohru sees this by just looking into his eyes.  
  
She caress his face gently, "Hatred should not be in your heart Yuki... It should never be in there... We are just humans and we do things without acknowledging what would happen next... Akito lost him self and couldn't control his feeling, he found an easy way out of it..."  
  
"That memory will always be with us, honey... It will never disappear but if you let it go slowly and forgive... maybe not now but someday... You have to let it go... Aya was courageous; he showed you how much he cared for you... If you give in to that hatred in your heart, his protection then meant nothing..."  
  
Tohru smiled as she finished preparing the pudding, "Anyway... I'm coming with you"  
  
Yuki's eyes widen, he hasn't said a word but... Tohru exactly knew what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Alright then... We leave in an hour... "Yuki planted a kiss on her forehead, "You're my Princess and I'll always be here for you... I'm glad that you understand me like this"  
  
He took the bowls of pudding from her, "I'll give this to Kisa."  
  
Once Yuki left the kitchen, Tohru smiled, 'You opened up to the fact that you can no longer hide from your inner circle... You finally met your brother halfway to gap... I'm proud of you sweetheart... I'll be with you always..."  
  
Shigure sat on his office with the phone in his hand with Hatori on the other line.  
  
"It's been 2 weeks... but it still gives me nightmares..." Shigure rub the bridge between his nose, "I still can't believe it happened..."  
  
"Where on earth did Akito got that gun from?"  
  
Hatori sigh before answering, "I asked him and his only answer was... 'I got it from someone who carries it for protection' ... It puzzled me so I asked any of the guards if they're messing a gun and sure enough one of them reported that someone have stolen his gun while he took a shower 3 weeks ago..."  
  
"I don't understand why this happened either... How Akito could went through something like this... Why does she want Tohru out of our lives..." Hatori was silent for a moment, "That girl became a part of our family... She is like a daughter that I look upon to... Aya felt like she's his younger sister..."  
  
"I feel like a Father around her... It just so natural to act that way... She grew close to all of us and she accepted up, she is a big part of this family..." Shigure looked out the window and found; Tohru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro play badminton, he smiled, "It's to late to let her go now... She has become a Sohma in her own way..."  
  
"Yes, she has..." Hatori said softly, "By the way, did Yuki mention his coming to the main house today?"  
  
"Hmm? This is the first I hear of this..." Shigure was curious, "Yuki going to the main house on his own will... That's a shock..."  
  
"Yes, it is... He wanted to see how Aya is doing..." Hatori explained, "That's why his coming..."  
  
"What about Akito?" Shigure sounded concern, "Does he know Yuki is coming?"  
  
"Yes, I've told him... He didn't say anything..." Hatori closed his eyes, "Listen I have some papers to cover and a very energetic patient that I have to look into... I'll talk to you later..."  
  
"Later then Hatori!" Then they hang up and watched the children out side, Yuki later on joined in the fun with Haru. His eyes watched Tohru first and then Yuki.  
  
'I'm glad that you decided to open up to your brother... I'm glad...'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
[P.O.V]  
  
"He is alright!" Hatori said, "He lost a lot of blood but he will be alright."  
  
Everyone in the room sigh in relief, Kisa was sobbing with happiness along with Momiji, Kagura and Ritsu. Shigure, Kyo and Haru looked like they just woke up from a nightmare. Tohru smiled with tears in her eyes, relief that her savior is alive.  
  
"Thank you Hatori! Thank you very much!" Tohru held Hatori hand as she wept in happiness.  
  
"It's alright To.." Hatori was moved to the side by Yuki who ran into the room.  
  
He stopped when he reached the bed and looked over his brother. He kneeled beside the bed and watched his brother chest go up and down.  
  
Aya was alive and far from death. His breathing was hard but not terrible, he was safe and Yuki was glad. Very glad to know that he hasn't lost him, he could not afford to lose Aya since they haven't bond as true brothers. But that's not all the reason; he was afraid that he would lose someone that he is blood related to.  
  
'You can be very stubborn and awkward in someway... You're talent disturbs me and you way of life is crazy but... I would do anything to have you open your eyes and be that annoying big brother again...' Yuki silently said to him self, 'I don't want to lose a brother...'  
  
"Even if you have pushed me away... Long ago that hurt me badly when I needed you... Yes, I wasn't very happy about it but... It's time to let it go... It's time to face the fact that you really do no like to be un notice by me... I understand that you are sorry for what you've done to me..." Yuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"I understand and... I forgive you..." Yuki finally said.  
  
The group heard it all, they all remained silent was the rat confessed to the snake. They all smiled. A few minutes later, a hand touched Yuki; he looked up and found Aya's hand on top of his. When he looked into his brother's face, it was filled with tears. Yuki smiled and began crying as well, he held into Aya's hand and remained that way for a while; the group has closed to door to give them some time alone.  
  
[End of P.O.V]  
  
"I'm ready!" Tohru reached the front door where Yuki was patiently waiting for her, "Kisa, Momiji and Hiro have fallen asleep in my room and Haru is watching them for me!"  
  
"Alright then, let's get going Princess!" Yuki held her hand and the couple began walking down the familiar path of the forest.  
  
It was there last week of vacation and then back to school again.  
  
"Can you believe it; this is going to be our last year in high school..." Tohru said softly, "Time goes so fast..."  
  
"Yes, it has been long..." Yuki agreed, "But I have good memories each of everyday..."  
  
Tohru smiled and moved closer but securely not close enough to have him transform.  
  
"By the way... Have you seen Kyo today? I haven't seen him all morning..." Tohru asked.  
  
"He left earlier today to meet with Kagura... He told and I overheard him say Shigure that they will be going to the movies, shopping, lunch and to the carnival... He will be coming home later" Yuki answered.  
  
"I see..." Tohru smile widen, "I'm glad the two of them got it hooked finally!"  
  
The rest of the walk interesting; they both decided to go to Tokyo University after High school since it was the only college they are interested in [of course, Kyo will be with them]. They decided to live together, the three of them in a small apartment.  
  
"But... How about Akito? He might not give us permission to leave..." Tohru said worriedly.  
  
"That's another reason why I'm coming here..." Yuki sighed, "I'm terrified right now but I know I have to stand up to him... I have to if I want to live my own life..."  
  
When the reached the main house, they stopped in the doorway for a minute before opening to door and let them selves in. They went straight into Hatori's clinic where the older man was waiting.  
  
"Hi Hatori, I brought you some lunch!" Tohru placed the bag of goodies on Hatori's desk.  
  
"Thank you," Hatori smiled, "He just woke up... Go see him..."  
  
Tohru remained still and smiled at Yuki, "You go a head first... I'll stay out here for a little while."  
  
Yuki nodded and entered the other room. Tohru have prepared Hatori's lunch when she looked up to the open doorway of the clinic and found Akito standing there, she gasped and moved back. Akito was staring at her without an expression and then left without saying a word.  
  
"His been in that state for two weeks now, he spoke none at all... His body becomes more healthy and strong.... His fighting his fate to die..." Hatori explained without looking at her.  
  
Half an hour later, Yuki appeared from the other room, "His feeling a lot better and he said 'hello' to everyone... He wants to see you Tohru..."  
  
Tohru smiled and entered the room. She found Aya with his eyes close and hair braid.  
  
"Hi there stranger... How are you feeling?" Tohru approached the bed slowly and touched Aya's hand.  
  
Aya opened his eyes and smiled, "Princess, I'm glad you came... I'm feeling a lot better and I'll be out by next week! I'll be making my dreams come true again!"  
  
There were soft laughter and more chatting until Hatori came in with Yuki.  
  
"Visiting hour is over... My patient need his medicine and gets some rest..." Aya ordered.  
  
They said there goodbye and promise to come again. Once out side the clinic, Yuki have asked Tohru to meet him at the front gate.  
  
"But...." Tohru was about to argue but Yuki silenced her with a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Please, wait for me at the door..." Yuki said softly.  
  
"Alright, be care full..." Then Tohru left.  
  
Yuki followed the familiar and painful corridors. It become harder for him to breath, it was taken his every life away by staying in this house. He reached Akito's bedroom, he knocked and a low voice answered him to come in.  
  
He found Akito sitting on the floor facing the garden. Yuki placed him self of the middle in both knees and looking straight forward.  
  
"I'm here to ask for you to allow Tohru, Kyo and I go to college to Tokyo University..." That was all he said and waited.  
  
"Fine..." The answered was simple and un like Akito to do, "Go and do whatever you want... I don't care..."  
  
"So you will provide, respect and allow us to do this without you stopping us?" Yuki asked a test of how Akito will answer.  
  
"Yes, go and do what you want before I change my mind..." Akito didn't move from where he is when Yuki stood up to leave, "Yuki..."  
  
Yuki stopped but did not look back.  
  
"That girl is something else..." That was all he said and then told Yuki to leave.  
  
Yuki reached the front gate with a smile on his face. Tohru realize this and meet him half way.  
  
"He said alright... He doesn't care... we can go to Tokyo U!" Yuki smiled as he kissed Tohru fully on the lips and she responded.  
  
"That's great news! Let's go home and tell everyone!" Tohru pulled him until they were out of the main house.  
  
Once away from the house as they walked the street, Yuki stopped and looked at Tohru.  
  
"Tohru..." Yuki started, "I have something to ask of you..."  
  
"Yes Yuki?" Tohru smiled sweetly.  
  
"After High school... umm..." Yuki blushed and looked for the right word, "I was going to ask you..."  
  
It was hard for him, very hard. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He looked into Tohru's eyes and took her hand.  
  
"Miss Honda Tohru... After High School graduation..." Yuki smiled like a Prince, "Will you consider and hopefully agree to be my... to become...umm... to become..."  
  
He smacked himself mentally, he closed and eyes and concentrate. Tohru was now nervous, confuse and patiently waiting. Then Yuki found his center.  
  
"Miss Honda Tohru..." He repeated.  
  
'I CAN DO THIS! You can do this Yuki... ask her... just ask her!' Yuki yelled in his head.  
  
"Miss Honda Tohru, will you consider and hopefully agree to be my wide after high school graduation?" Yuki said it all in one breath, his eyes closed.  
  
He waited a few minutes and then opened them to look at Tohru. He found the woman that he loves in tears and a smile on her face.  
  
Tohru cupped hi face and kissed his lips, "I would gladly accept!"  
  
Those words ring into Yuki's ears. He wanted to jump and shout like a little boy. He wanted the world to know that Tohru Honda have agreed to marry him. He pulled out a black velvet box from his pants pocket and opened it. Revealing a shiny gold engagement ring, it was beautiful.  
  
"I've been carrying in for a while... I've been waiting for the right moment and now I had the chance." Yuki pulled it ring and place it on Tohru's finger.  
  
"It's beautiful Yuki... It's very lovely" Tohru cooed softly.  
  
Tohru examine the ring. It was pure gold and she was lost to it's beauty, she was very happy. She looked into Yuki's eyes and she smiled lovingly. They again shared the most precious kiss they shared often.  
  
Once at home, they reported the news about Aya's condition and Akito's permission. To their surprise, Kyo have decided not to go to college and instead study to be a Dojo Master like Kazuma. Kagura is joining him after she graduates from college.  
  
After dinner, they announced their engagement. Everyone was happy, Kyo was shocked and wanted to kick Yuki for moving a little fast on Tohru. But Tohru reassure him that she was happy and he stopped complaining, he congratulates Yuki.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
5 years later  
  
"Congratulation! Mr. and Mrs. Sohma, you two made it and I'm glad to be one of those Professors to be able to assist you from the last 5 years." Mr. Jones said.  
  
"Thank you very much!" The couple bowed.  
  
It's been five years and they made it through, they finished college and now facing the true world. Tohru has graduated from Law and Yuki in Science. It was their 5th summer being married and it was like heaven everyday. No worries, no troubles, no Akito to put up to and this were finally their future.  
  
"What now?" Tohru asked, "Where are we going from here?"  
  
Yuki smiled, "Well, it a big and bright world out there... Why don't we move from Japan Tohru... We can do it..."  
  
"Leave our home land?" Tohru was shocked but excited, "To where?"  
  
"America... Let's try living there and see..." Yuki's idea was insane but Tohru smiled.  
  
"I'll go where ever you go... Let's do it!" Tohru smiled.  
  
Then it was settled, they moved to Japan a year later. Kisa, Hiro, Haru and Momiji went along with them.

-

-

2 years later.  
  
Yuki was known to be the best doctor in the whole United States and Tohru is known to be the defenders if the innocents, she chooses who she believe is the innocent [she does not have enemies... this is my fic... I can do what I want....]  
  
It was their world now and they are living in it. It was not long after Akito died and they all return to Japan. To his resting place, they prayed and wished that he could have been something else than before but that was not important anymore, he was gone. Then, a miracle happened. The curse was broken, it was their freedom. It was because of acceptance, Akito have accepted them in the very end that set them free, finally.  
  
It did not also take long that they found out Tohru was pregnant with a child. It was a miracle and beautiful. It was something special and wonderful. It was once upon a summer that they fell in love and it was that same day that their first child was born.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-

**Owari**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-

Yuni-chan: Me very happy! I accomplished my first fic!  
  
Yuki/Tohru: [clapping] we are very proud of you!  
  
Kyo: [snores] zzzzzzzzz....  
  
Yuni/Tohru: [sweats] ...  
  
Yuki: [vine pops] ... [kicks]  
  
Kyo: AWWWWWW! You damn rat!  
  
- - - - - - -

Please, review everyone! Thank you!


End file.
